Question: What is the domain of the function $$f(t) = \frac{1}{(t-1)^2+(t+1)^2}~?$$ Express your answer in interval notation.
Solution: The fraction $\frac{1}{(t-1)^2+(t+1)^2}$ fails to be defined only if the denominator is zero. But $(t-1)^2$ and $(t+1)^2$ are both nonnegative for all $t$, and are never simultaneously $0$, so their sum is always positive (and, specifically, nonzero). Therefore, the domain of $f(t)$ is all real numbers or, in interval notation, $\boxed{(-\infty,\infty)}$.